The Purpose of a Prophecy
by midnightdusk
Summary: AU. What if Sirius had been secret keeper? What if, as a result of this, Voldemort had gone after Neville Longbottom first? What if Harry Potter was not the boy – who – lived?


_**The Purpose of a Prophecy**_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing, J.K. Rowling does. : P _

_**Summary: **__AU. What if Sirius had been secret keeper? What if, as a result of this, Voldemort had gone after Neville Longbottom first? What if, Harry Potter was not the boy – who – lived?_

* * *

**Chapter One: **

Harry Potter's heart was beating wildly; he was finally going to Hogwarts!

Eleven-year-old Harry stood by his open window, packing the last of his books into a trunk. He felt as if nothing was going to ruin his day, today. It was the perfect autumn day, sunny and warm, with a cold breeze. Leaning over in order to peer out his window, Harry saw a large black dog running around his backyard. He grinned inwardly as his godfather Sirius Black transformed back to a human and threw a pile of leaves at someone. He assumed that they were being thrown at his father.

Picking up his wand, Harry cast a quick locking charm on his trunk. He had learnt a few years ago, that despite Magical Laws preventing underage magic outside of Hogwarts, it was nearly impossible to track it if the child was living in a house with lots of adult wizards and witches. He had been using this to his distinct advantage since purchasing his wand a month earlier.

He knew that Sirius and his father had been disappointed with Harry's lack of participation in their pranks. To be honest, Harry just had never really been old enough, or creative enough, to prank them thoroughly. But now he had a wand, and things were about to change.

Harry laughed as he remembered the shocked expression on his father's face when he had come down to breakfast the other day, his usually dark brown hair, bright green with silver streaks through it. Harry had learnt how to cast simple charms to change the colours of things, but his father hadn't known that.

That breakfast he had sat innocently eating his mother's pancakes, watching in amusement as his father ranted about how good their wards were, and that there was no way that Sirius could have gotten into their house without him knowing. His mother, on the other hand, had glanced at him suspiciously whilst trying to calm her husband.

"Harry?" his mother called from his door.

Turning around, his mother raised an eyebrow at the wand in his hand. "I hope you weren't using that." She said carefully.

Harry grinned and shook his head, "Never, of course not."

She laughed and said, "Don't think you got away with that prank, young man. I know it was you."

The expression of her face falling a little she patted his bed and told him to take a seat.

Harry obeyed her, looking at his mother curiously.

She opened her mouth, shut it again, and then opened it again; an odd looking crossing her face.

Harry had expected the teary goodbye, but now that it was here, he was dreading it.

However, his mother said something unexpected, "Harry, I know you're not that fond of Neville Longbottom, but I really need you to try and get along with him, okay?"

Harry choked. "What?"

Lily narrowed her eyes at him. "Neville Longbottom is going to have a more difficult time adjusting to Hogwarts than most other people, and I just don't want you going and making it any harder for him."

"Hard? How on earth is it going to be hard for him? The whole world adores him!" Harry scoffed, looking at his mother with surprise.

Lily turned away from him for a moment, breaking eye contact. "Not everybody Harry. There are some people out there who do not appreciate what Neville did. I simply don't want you to add to his difficulties."

Harry nodded slowly. He didn't remember what had happened, he had only been a year old at the time, but he had heard the stories. He had heard how Voldemort had gone to Neville's house to kill him because of some sort of prophecy, and how Neville had actually managed to kill Voldemort. He'd seen the photos of his curse scar on his forehead. It was kind of cool really; it was in the shape of a lightening bolt. He knew though that Voldemort was not dead. He had overheard his parents talking a few years ago, about what they would do when he returned. Despite the knowledge that Neville Longbottom would have to one day face Voldemort again, Harry didn't feel that sympathetic about it – Neville Longbottom was a prat.

Harry had been introduced to him a few years ago at a Christmas Party, and to be honest he thought that the boy was interested in nothing other than presents and what Harry had heard about him. This was the same Christmas party where he had met Neville's friend, Ron Weasley. He disliked them both immensely. They were loud, crude, greedy and laughed at him for preferring to read instead of playing a game of exploding snap.

"Harry?" his mum interrupted his thoughts.

Harry glanced at her and nodded quickly, "Sure, I'll leave him alone."

Lily Potter grinned and ruffled his hair. "Good boy!"

**- - BREAK - - - **

Harry gazed out the passing scenery from the Hogwarts Express, aware of the fact that no students had come to sit in the compartment with him. He had seen Neville and Ron walk past earlier looking for a carriage, and they had both glanced at him, exchange looks, and continued walking. He tried not to be hurt at this obvious dismissal, he didn't actually want to be friends with them, but it wasn't as if he was ever rude to them.

"Can I sit here?" a small voice asked from the doorway.

Harry saw a smallish girl with bushy hair standing awkwardly at the door. Her rather large brown eyes were looking at his book curiously.

"Is that a second year text?" she demanded.

Harry raised an eyebrow, "Yeah, it is."

The girl smiled at him, "So, can I sit here?"

"Sure" Harry replied. She seemed harmless enough.

She nodded to him and then walked out, and then came back dragging a large trunk behind her. Together they struggled to put it in the luggage racks above their heads. Panting with exertion Harry sat down again.

"I'm Hermione Granger" the girl offered, after she too had sat down opposite him.

"Harry Potter" Harry added.

The girl nodded again and rummaged in her book bag. As she looked her hair fell over her face, and whipped around as she turned to look at him quickly. "Do you mind if I have a look at your book?"

Harry shook his head and handed her the book. She handled it carefully, and grinned as she opened to a random page. "Cool." She said after a moment, "My mum wouldn't let me buy any extra reading, she said it wasn't appropriate."

Harry didn't quite know what to say.

She eyed him curiously and continued talking, "Do you think that I might be able to have a borrow of this sometime?"

Harry frowned slightly, but was glad to find someone else who enjoyed reading as well.

"Yeah, I don't see why not."

Hermione flashed him a grin. "Thanks. I wasn't sure how today was going to go, or anything. I mean, my parents have had their reservations of course, but I think they may allow me to buy a few more books later if I get permission."

"Are your parents muggles?" Harry replied curiously, trying not to be overwhelmed by the girls' rapid speech.

She nodded furiously, "Oh yes. We had no idea I was a witch until I received a letter."

"I see." Harry replied shortly.

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "Do you have a problem with that?" she asked, her tone a little harsher. "I've read that some purebloods hate us."

"Some do, yeah." Harry agreed, "I'm not one of them though. I couldn't care less to be honest. My mother was a muggleborn witch too." Harry added quickly trying to reassure her.

She looked relieved, and then continued to bury her head in the book.

Some time later Harry noticed the scenery changing, they must be getting closer. He was about to tell Hermione this, and that they should probably change when he realized she was already pulling her robe on over her jeans and t – shirt.

"We're nearly there." She said noticing his look.

Harry laughed. "I was about to say the same thing."

Getting off the train Harry recognised the half – giant, Hagrid thundering across the grounds to them. Hagrid grinned at Harry, who had met him a few times through his Dads friend, Remus Lupin.

"How you going, Harry?" Hagrid boomed at him, causing Hermione's eyes to widen slightly.

Hagrid didn't wait for a response though, merely hustled them all into the boats waiting to take them across the great lake.

"Watch out for the squid!" Hagrid called after them.

Harry was sitting next to Hermione in the boat, and across from another boy, a dark skinned boy with equally as dark eyes. He was leaning back against the boat looking at them calmly.

"I'm Harry" Harry said to the boy, disliking the smirk that crossed his face.

"Blaise" he replied, offering a hand. Hesitating for a moment, Harry grasped it.

Blaise then turned to Hermione and frowned, "And who are you?" he said shortly.

"Hermione Granger" She replied, in an equally as suspicious tone.

Blaises smirk widened. "Muggleborn?" he asked.

She nodded.

Disliking the sudden droop in her shoulders Harry faced Blaise, "Do you have a problem with that?" Harry demanded. Blaise raised an eyebrow at him, "And if I did?"

Harry grinned maliciously, "Then I would have to push you out into the lake. I hear it's quite chilly at this time of year."

Harry was well aware that Hermione was giving him a look of surprise, but he didn't take his eyes off the boy who was frowning at him. "Then I suppose I don't." He replied eventually.

Harry glared at him for another moment and then replied, "Good choice."

The rest of the boat trip passed in silence.

Harry had never been to Hogwarts before, but as he saw the shining castle on the top of the hill he felt his heart skip a beat. It seemed like the perfect place to study, to learn. He could see himself sitting by the lake reading books, or flying through the air. He could imagine himself learning at a place like Hogwarts. He was home.

** BREAK **

Harry stood in the queue to be sorted. He was deathly nervous, but refused to let anybody see. Sirius had told him that they had to take some sort of quiz to get in, and that if they failed they would have to go home. Harry wasn't an idiot, he realized that Dumbledore wouldn't send them home, but still, he disliked not knowing something.

He watched Professor McGonagall standing up the front of the room, her demeanor demanding attention.

He felt Hermione stand a little taller behind him.

"First Years" she begun in her sharp Scottish voice, "Will place the sorting hat on their head, and once sorted, place it back on the seat."

Harry's eyes turned towards the old looking hat that had a slit in the front. He jumped slightly when it began to sing:

**Oh you may not think me pretty,**

**But don't judge on what you see,**

**I'll eat myself if you can find**

**A smarter hat than me**

**You can keep your bowlers black,**

**Your top hats sleek and tall,**

**For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat**

**And I can cap them all.**

**There's nothing hidden in your head**

**The Sorting Hat can't see,**

**So try me on and I will tell you**

**Where you ought to be.**

**You might belong in Gryffindor,**

**Where dwell the brave at heart?**

**Their daring, nerve, and chivalry**

**Set Gryffindors apart;**

**You might belong in Hufflepuff,**

**Where they are just and loyal,**

**Those patient Hufflepuffs are true**

**And unafraid of toil;**

**Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,**

**if you've a ready mind,**

**Where those of wit and learning,**

**Will always find their kind;**

**Or perhaps in Slytherin**

**You'll make your real friends,**

**Those cunning folks use any means**

**To achieve their ends**

**So put me on! Don't be afraid!**

**And don't get in a flap!**

**You're in safe hands (though I have none)**

**For I'm a Thinking Cap!**

Harry turned around as Hermione tapped him on the shoulder. "What?" he whispered to her. "Where do you think you'll go?" she asked hurriedly, her eyes darting across the room to Professor McGonagall who was unraveling a long scroll.

Harry shrugged. Where did he think he would go? Everybody assumed he would be in Gryffindor; both his parents had been, not to mention his godfather and all his father's friends. Harry had always wanted to be in there when he was young, but recently he hadn't really given it much thought at all. Ravenclaw didn't sound that bad either; the idea of being 'wise of mind' appealed to him. Just as long as he wasn't in Hufflepuff, his father always made fun of Hufflepuffs and he would hate it if his father did that to him too.

"Ravenclaw, maybe." Harry replied shortly and faced the front, watching as Hannah Abbott was sorted into Hufflepuff.

Knowing there were quite a few people in front of him, Harry took some time to look at the front of the room. He was surprised to see that Remus Lupin was gazing at him, and when he noticed Harry's look he smiled a little bit. Harry smiled in return; he had always gotten along quite well with Remus. The hairs of the back of his neck stood up when he noticed the man sitting next to Remus, a pale looking guy with a weird purple turban on his head. Harry was about to mention it to Hermione when the Professor on the other side of Remus glared right at him. Harry looked right back at him, curious as to why the greasy haired Professor would look at him like that, it wasn't as if he was talking or anything.

"Longbottom, Neville"

The simple words uttered by Professor McGonagall caused the whole hall to start chattering. Harry heard the girls in front of him whisper, "Longbottom? Wow! The boy who lived in our year!"

Harry grimaced as he watched Neville walk to the front of the room, grinning as he placed the hat on his head. The hat had barely gotten on his head when it yelled "Hufflepuff". The Great Hall was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop.

"HUFFLEPUFF? The boy who lived?" a voice cried across the hall. This caused an angry reaction from the Hufflepuff table, and forced McGonagall to wave her hands in order to quiet the room.

Professor McGonagall took the hat off Neville and shooed him towards his table. Harry couldn't help but grin as he saw the crestfallen look on Neville's face. This was just another reason to not want to be in Hufflepuff.

"Potter, Harry"

Harry froze as his name was called. The sorting had being going so quickly; most people were sorted within 30 seconds of putting the hat on. Harry took a deep breath as he put the hat on, the last image he had before the hat fell over his eyes was of sparkling blues eyes looking at him.

**Ah, a Potter.**

Harry felt a hint of surprise when he heard the voice in his head. He'd never have guessed that the hat talked!

**I'm not just a hat, boy.**

The hat seemed kind of annoyed. Oh well, he just wanted to get sorted.

**Difficult, difficult. Not quite sure where to put you.**

Just not Hufflepuff, Harry thought.

**Not Hufflepuff? Curious choice. You would do well in any of the houses boy. **

Harry just continued to sit there; he really didn't have a preference. His father would be happy if he was in Gryffindor, though.

**I don't sort you based on what your parents want! You would do well in Gryffindor though. You're brave, oh yes, and not a bad mind either. But you would be good in Slytherin too; you would do very well in Slytherin. **

Harry frowned. Those were his choices? Slytherin or Gryffindor? What about Ravenclaw, dammit!

**Not Ravenclaw. **The Hat replied shortly.

Why not! He would do well in Ravenclaw.

The hat laughed.

**You would think so, wouldn't you? But I put you where you would do best; son, and you would do best in Slytherin or Gryffindor! **

Then Gryffindor, he supposed. If he went into Slytherin his parents would never forgive him. Well, his mother wouldn't care; she had mentioned that she had a few friends in Slytherin when she was at school. That knowledge had always made him aware that the reputation Slytherin had for hating Muggleborns wasn't entirely true. He knew a lot of dark families had been in Slytherin, but he had always thought it was more because they assumed that Slytherin was a 'dark' house, not because it actually was. In fact, his mother had told him that a lot of death eaters captured after the war had been in Gryffindor and Ravenclaw – very few had been from Hufflepuff though. To be honest, Harry really didn't care where he went. He just wanted somewhere where he could be left alone most of the time, and a place where he would be able to concentrate and work. On the other hand, he didn't want to anger his father, or Sirius for that matter. But still, that shoul…

The sorting hat opening its brim and talking for the last time interrupted Harry's thoughts.

**Well, boy. That's made my mind up, better be SLYTHERIN.**__

_**Authors Notes: **__Please let me know what you think, I appreciate all feedback, even if you find spelling mistakes, errors etc, I would like to fix them to make it easier for you guys to read. I've tried to make this as realistic as I can, I have thought about how I think the characters would develop if Sirius had been Secret Keeper. More will be revealed in time. This story is going to follow Harry throughout Hogwarts, but I'll try and keep it fairly fast paced for you. Review Please. : P Oh, and if any of you happen to be reading my other stories, I'm not going to stop them, I just like to have a wide variety of things to write at the same time. _


End file.
